The River
The river runs through SunClan, NightClan and MistClan territory. That is where MistClan get most of their prey. They have allowed SunClan and NightClan to fish and swim in the river, but only on their section of the territory. Role Play Chat SunClan/NightClan River Robinpaw pads to the river with Eaglepaw behind her he sniffs the ground "Here is where i scented them!!"He yowls Robinpaw followed the scent trail to a badger den "Hey Eaglepaw i found the de"She is interrupted by two badgers tackling her she yelps Eaglepaw stares in terrified"ROBIN!"hes interrupted by another badger this one bites his neck he wails" I WISH WE TOLD CLOUDSTAR!!"he watches his sister get knocked out by two badgers then they scamper to him Maplefrost ran in as he heard the apprentices. "Eaglepaw! Robinpaw! Get back to the camp!" he yowled, unsheathing his claws to face the badger The badger that had Eaglepaw looks at Maplefrost then scampers off with him Eaglepaw wails as the badger carries him off the other two look at maplefrost and scampers toward him while Robinpaw lays down passed out (Can you use punctuation? I can't understand it that well) Maplefrost narrowed her eyes and chased after the badger that has Eaglepaw. He snarled and leaped into its back, clawing at its short muzzle. (Sorry my computer is like not working good it shuts down randomly so i haft to hurry so sorry -_-) The badger bites harder into Eaglepaw's neck. Eaglepaw quickly mews "Maplefrost i'm so sorry i wish we did tell Cloudstar but also i can hear Starclan calling me so just save Robinpaw please i don't want to be in Starclan with her just please go save Robinpaw and tell Cloudstar that i am dead" he mew then goes limp (sorry i might have said it wroung :( ) Maplefrost watched with wide eyes and bristling fur. He leaped off of the badger's back and looked around frantically for Robinpaw. (Robinpaw is laying next to the badger den i couldn't decide where to put her) Robinpaw's body lay motionless next to badger den(I am going to let her live xD)but she has one shredded ear and huge claw marks across her muzzle and a huge bite mark on her cheast (Wait, is Eaglepaw dead?) Maplefrost gasped as he saw Robinpaw and rushed over. He grabbed her by the scruff and started carrying her back to the camp (Yea) Blaze scaned the area with his one good eye. "It's not to far away now" he mewed to the patrol. Cloudstar followed the ginger tom, looking around. He was a bit on edge...he wasn't too worried about Wildmask but badgers might still be in the area. And he didn't know if he could bear the pain of seeing Eaglepaw's body. Robinpaw followed behind Cloudsar. Wildmask padded in he glared at the SunClan patrol Cloudstar stopped. Was it just him...or was that NightClan scent? Robinpaw let out a whimper and ran behind Cloudstar. Wildmask bared his teeth into a snarl Blaze stood his ground not to far from Cloudstar. Emberpaw stayed back near a hissing Patchfeather. "Be careful Cloudstar! It's him!" Patchfeather meowed. Wildmask snarled angerly. He padded away to Dustclan territory Cloudstar drew himself up to his full height. "Wildmask!" He called back sharply. "You have no buiseness in our territory, much less DustClan's." Robinpaw let out another whimper. Wildmask turns around his eyes full of anger "Is it you ''decide what I do!" he yowled. He unsheathed his claws Cloudstar's amber eyes blazed. "If you had any respect for the warrior code, you would know what's right and wrong." Wildmask let out a angry growl "Mouse-brained cats listen to the Warrior code"he growled "If that's true than doesn't that make you a rogue?" Blaze calmly asked looking over the tom. Wildmask sheathed his claws "Rogues are born rogues. Clans cats are born clan cats. Some have their beliefs and some don't. My beliefs is that the warrior code shouldn't have ever been made, but I stay with my clan and I want to see my kits grow into strong, loyal warriors" he meowed he "Also evil" he mewed to himself " I trust my son he'll probaly even become the next clan leader" he mewed. Robinpaw let out a angry hiss " You have no right to have a mate or kits!" she hissed angerly "You led those badgers so they would kill some cats! They killed my brother!" she yowled "Not all Clan cats are born Clan cats!" Emberpaw mewed angrily. "Isn't the warrior code the one thing seperates Clan cats from others?" Blaze asked. Wildmask looked at him " Yes but I want to see my kits grow. Robinpaw let out a angry yowl "You shouldn't even have kits!!" she yowled. Cloudstar let out a snarl. "Wildmask, I don't know where your loyalties lie. But as long as you are a Clan cat, then you will follow Clan rules or suffer the consequences. You do not belong on DustClan or SunClan territory uninvited, so I suggest you get back to your own territory." Cloudstar's tail lashed. Wildmask ignored Cloudstar "So what is Rogue lif e like then" he mewed to Blaze " I've been very angry this pass moon I might need some time to myself" he meowed Blaze eyed the tom carefully. "Rogue life is like Clan life in a way." He meowed. "The only difference, besides the warrior code that is, is that your loyalities are to yourself and yourself only" He glanced at Cloudstar. "I work with this Clan of my own free will. I am my own leader" He finished still eyeing the tom. Emberpaw padded a bit closer to her father and looked at Wildmask. Wildmask let out a sigh "I'll haft to tell my clan" he meowed. Robinpaw ran beside Emberpaw her pelt burning with hatred "You shouldn't even have any kin! No Clan! Your a Killer! You led those badgers to kill us all!" she yowled at Wildmask "Robinpaw," Cloudstar rested his fluffy tail tip on the young ginger cat's shoulder. He turned his cold amber gaze back to Wildmask. "Then go." Wildmask nodded and padded away. Robinpaw looked at Cloudstar "What?" she mewed Blaze padded off a short distance and stopped. "It's over here" he mewed softly. Robinpaw padded away from Cloudstar "It still Wildmask fault" she murmered she followed Blaze "I think that badger has cubs" she mewed to him (I think its cubs or do cats call them kits oh whatever) (Yeah it is badger cubs. And I'm pretty sure Mousenose is here as well) Mousenose's eyes widened. ''If that badger had cubs then we are all done for, she thought. Robinpaw looked at her "Yea but we'll drive them out of our territory right" She mewed "What do you think Cloudstar" She mewed she pounced over to him "What do you think?" she mewed agian MistClan River Mistytail padded to the river's edge and looked into the water. Category:Locations Category:SunClan Territory Category:NightClan Territory Category:MistClan Territory